custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tag-Team Tournament
The Tag-Team Tournament was a tournament held in the house for 12 teams of 2 BIONICLEs to participate in. Dispute A Matoran was hosting a tournament, with the prize being a group of Kanohi masks, weapons, and widgets. All of the teams have heard of it, and were participating with at least two members. The tournament was held in the den of the house, and could hold up to 12 teams. Battles Teams The teams of two were paired up as follows; *Tahu and Kopaka vs. Hakann and Vezok *Rex and Ikonox vs. Chirox and Bitil *Antroz and Kirka vs. Barrage and Sidorak *Vamprah and Gorast vs. Illusion and Rumblor *Ehlek and Pridak vs. Itraz and Cyborg *Sahmad and Firenze vs. Gali and Lewa Round 1: Tahu and Kopaka vs. Hakann and Vezok Both Toa were eager to gain an aerial advantage over their Skakdi opponents. However, upon activating their elemental powers, the argumentative Toa fused into a fire and ice tornado that smashed into Hakann and Vezok. "They totally did that on purpose!" Pohatu reassured everyone from the sidelines. Spike uttered a grunt of agreement. Tahu and Kopaka landed on the ground. "Stay out of my way, fool!" hissed Kopaka. "I've got this battle under control!" Tahu gave Kopaka an angry look, but didn't reply. He stood up and fired his Nynrah GhostBlaster at Vezok, who blocked it with a burst of impact vision. The Skakdi guffawed and blasted Tahu with water, knocking him backwards. Kopaka rose, only to be similarly repelled by a fire blast from Hakann. The Skakdi then doubled their attack by battering Tahu and Kopaka with seemingy endless blasts of Fire and Water. Driven to the wall of the stadium, the Toa had no choice but to work together to defeat their opponents. Kopaka nodded at Tahu, who activated his mask of shielding. The shield lasted long enough to allow Tahu to get close to Vezok and knock off his concentration with his Ghostblaster, and then attack Hakann full force. This also threw of Hakann's concentration, and in an instant, Kopaka had frozen Vezok. Grabbing Hakann, Tahu jetted up in a column of flame, striking him repeatedly. Hakann fell to the ground, unconsious. Round 2: Rex & Ikonox vs. Chirox & Bitil The two Makuta believed their newcomer opponents would be crushed easily by their overwhelming power. However, they were about to be proven wrong. Bitil started to fly up into the air, to which the red armored being known as Rex leapt above him with surprising speed and shot him down with a series of force burst emitted from the units on his shoulders. Bitil uttered a grunt of surprise, while Chirox leapt back, startled. In an instant, Ikonox was upon him, his axe whirling as he prepared to strike the Makuta down. Chirox had just enough time to prepare and threw his blades up at the last second, deflecting most of the blow, but Ikonox soon pushed him back enough to knock him to the ground. Angered, Chirox activated his gravity power to send Ikonox spiraling up into the sky, and then a sudden downward surge caused him to plummet to what appeared to be his demise. Bitil was having similar problems with Rex. even though Bitil had two longswords, and Rex only one scythe, the red armored being had managed to block every one of the swordsman Makuta's attacks. Bitil's opponent also carried a Midak Skyblaster, which caused him some damage with its light spheres. Bitil aimed a low swipe at Rex's feet, hoping to unbalance his enemy, but Rex leapt again, this time unleashing a fire tornado that swallowed Bitil whole and spat him out unconsious. Chirox struggled to his feet, confident of victory. He squinted as he made out something spinning in the distance. Then it hit him. Literally. Ikonox had thrown his shield like a boomerang with incredible power, and the force of the blow caused Chirox to stagger for a few seconds, fall to his knees, and collapse. The whole audience watched, shocked speechless. Who were these two newcomers who had effortlessly defeated the Makuta? Round 3: Antroz and Kirka vs. Barrage and Sidorak Determined not to fall like their comrades did, the two Makuta attacked ferociously with bursts of fire, shadow, and ice. To counter, Sidorak and Barrage fired attacks from their tools, but to no avail. They were soon overwhelmed by the power and determination of the Makuta. Needless to say, the battle was over in a matter of seconds, with the victors being Antroz and Kirka. Round 4: Vamprah and Gorast vs. Illusion and Rumblor Neither Vamprah not his green-armored opponent wasted any time. They met in midair, Vamprah's wing blades clashing against his opponent's wrist blades. Despite the intensity of the battle, Vamprah noticed that Illusion was only using his right hand. Vamprah aimed a laser at his left side, but before he could attack, Illusion shot foreward and slashed at his armor with a savage backhand. As Vamprah reeled from the attack, Illusion kicked him in the face, sending him sprawing on the ground. Illusion was proving far superior to Vamprah in aerial combat. "Maybe he's a Toa of Air," thought Vamprah. "No, then he wouldn't use a jet pack." Gorast circled Rumblor, sizing the bulky quadruped up. Rumblor didn't look like a formidable fighter, but looks could be decieving. Gorast decided she would try to flip him over so he could not move, and charged. Quick as lightning, Rumblor spun around and fired an electrical blast from the cannon mounted on his back. Gorast fell back in surprise, and was bowled over by a fallen Vamprah. This was indeed the third time Vamprah had been bested. Annoyed, he activated his gravity powers to send Illusion crashing to the ground, and followed up with his mask power. However, he was blasted away by a sonic wave that made his head ring. Confused, his vision cleared and where Illusion once stood, was the menacing form of Makuta Icarax. "Icarax?!" shrieked a shocked Gorast. "What are you doing here?" Icarax did not speak, but instead unleashed a powerful bolt of chain lightning. And all went black. Round 5: Ehlek and Pridak vs. Itraz and Cyborg as soon as the call to fight sounded, Pridak lunged forward at nearly invisible speeds, but collided with a laser blast fired from Cyborg's eye. He stumbled and fell forward. The wheeled being known as Itraz approached the fallen Pridak, but Ehlek leaped to defend his leader and partner, firing bolts of electricity at his versatile opponent. The entire stadium lit up from Ehlek's attack, but Itraz seemed unaffected. "Rubber tires," explained Itraz with a confident smirk in his eyes. And with that, he clubbed the skimpily armored Ehlek aside. During that time, Pridak had gotten up and was moving rapidly toward Cyborg, this time cautiously avoiding Cyborg's attacks. Cyborg then pulled a classic trick, aiming a laser to one side of Pridak so he would dodge, and then firing a mutant stun spinner straight at him in quick succession. Pridak fell straight into his trap, being unable to move and taking the full brunt of the laser attack. Not long after, both Barraki were down, declaring Itraz and Cyborg the winners.